Evolution?
by bluenettes
Summary: Suatu malam di musim dingin saat Kise sakit, Kuroko nekat menjenguknya. / KiKuro, BL-yaoi.


Malam yang gelap dan dingin, seorang pemuda pirang bermata sewarna madu terbaring lemah di sofa ruang tamu dengan selimut tebal menutupi leher hingga ujung kakinya. Suaranya lemah dan tercekat, dia terus-terusan bergumam dengan suara tidak jelas. Tangan kanannya memegang _flip-phone_ berwarna kuning cerah miliknya, dan dari sana terdengar suara datar namun lembut.

"Kise-_kun_? Kise-_kun_ tidak apa-apa?"

"Um, Kuro-_cchi_," kata si pirang, mengangguk pelan. Dari seberang sana, suara itu terus-terusan bertanya dengan nada khawatir yang terkesan datar.

"Aku akan kesana, Kise-_kun_."

"Tidak usah, _ssu_," kata si pirang yang bernama Kise Ryouta. Surai pirang cerahnya bergetar seirama dengan tubuhnya yang menggigil.

"Kise-_kun_ kan pacarku, wajar kalau aku khawatir. Aku akan berlari dari sini."

Sambungan terputus.

* * *

Evolution?

**Disclaimer**: KUROKO NO BASUKE © **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**. Ryou dan Tetsu saling memiliki(?)

**Rate**: M!

**Genre**: Romance, yaoi.

**Pairing**: KiKuro / KuroKi.

**Words**: 2114.

**Warnings**: missed typo(s), lemon kurang asem:')

**Summary**: Suatu malam di musim dingin saat Kise sakit, Kuroko nekat menjenguknya.

* * *

Kise menggerutu. Pemuda yang ditelponnya, Kuroko Tetsuya, benar-benar nekat berlari dari rumahnya yang berjarak beberapa blok di tengah malam musim dingin begini. Kise hanya bergumam lemah dan tertidur sebentar, menunggu si _bluenette_ sampai ke rumahnya.

Tok, tok.

"Aku masuk, Kise-_kun_."

Seorang pemuda berambut _baby blue_ dan beriris warna serupa, melangkah pelan ke dalam rumah si pirang yang ditinggali sendirian.

"K-kuroko-_cchi_…" Kise bergumam dan tersenyum, mengeluarkan kedua tangannya dari dalam selimut tebal dan merentangkannya lebar-lebar, menyambut si _bluenette_ yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Kise-_kun_," Kuroko berlari pelan ke sofa tempat Kise terbaring dan memeluknya. Tangannya menyentuh pipi Kise yang kering karena udara dingin, lalu ia mengecup tangan Kise, dan berganti mengecup dahinya.

"Kuro-_cchi_… _Samui_, _ssu yo_," Kise merengek dan menggenggam tangan Kuroko erat, lalu ia menyentuhkan telapak tangan Kuroko ke pipinya yang dingin.

"Pst, sudah," Kuroko mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir pucat si pirang, menjilat bibirnya dengan lembut. Ciuman itu hanya berlangsung sebentar karena Kise benar-benar dalam kondisi yang tidak baik.

"Kise-_kun_ sudah makan?"

Kise menatap Kuroko dengan tatapannya yang lemah lalu menggeleng.

"Baiklah, sebentar," Kuroko mencium dahi Kise dan berjalan menuju dapur. Kise bisa mendengar suara keributan dari dapur. Ia bisa mengerti karena sebenarnya Kuroko sama sekali tidak bisa memasak. Tak lama, Kuroko kembali dari dapur membawa semangkuk bubur yang rasanya—mungkin enak.

"Kise-_kun_, kenapa tidak istirahat di kamar?" Kuroko menatap Kise dengan tatapan heran.

"Tidak, kamarku berantakan, _ssu_," Kise tertawa pelan, menggaruk kepalanya.

Kuroko mengangguk dan duduk di lantai, tepat di sebelah sofa yang ditiduri Kise. Ia menyuapkan sesendok bubur ke mulut Kise, namun Kise tiba-tiba menggeleng dan tertawa melihat Kuroko. "Kuro-_cchi_, mana cara menyuapmu _yang biasa_?"

Kuroko menaikkan sebelah alis lalu tertawa pelan. "_Ero_. Kise-_kun_ masih saja seperti itu walaupun sedang sakit," Kuroko membalikkan arah sendok yang dipegangnya, dia menyuapkan bubur itu ke mulutnya sendiri, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Kise dan memindahkan bubur di dalam mulutnya ke mulut Kise. Begitu seterusnya. Ia melakukan itu sampai semangkuk bubur itu habis dimakan Kise.

"Um, kalau Kuro-_cchi_ yang menyuapkan, makanan seperti masakan Riko-_san_ pun pasti terasa enak, _ssu_!" Kise tertawa senang saat Kuroko menjilat bibir Kise untuk membersihkan sisa bubur yang belepotan saat dimakan Kise.

"Jadi maksudmu—" Kuroko kembali menatapnya heran. "—masakanku sama tidak enaknya seperti masakan Riko-_senpai_, begitu?"

"E-eh, bukan, _ssu_," Kise memajukan bibirnya. "Masakan Kuro-_cchi_ tetap yang paling enak."

Kuroko mengangguk dan wajahnya tetap datar. Ia heran, kenapa bisa memiliki _seme_ seperti si Kise Ryouta ini. Jelas-jelas dia itu cengeng, suka merengek, manja, dan terlihat _cute_—walaupun Kuroko juga sebenarnya _cute_. Tapi kalau di _ranjang_, beda lagi ceritanya. Jika sedang melakukan yang _iya-iya_ bersama Kuroko, ia akan berubah menjadi sosok Kise Ryouta yang maskulin, gagah, _pervert_, tapi _gentle_ saat menghadapi _uke_ imutnya. Dan tentu saja, faktor tubuh Kuroko yang kecil dan lemah menjadi salah satu penyebab Kise menjadi yang _di atas_.

"_E-etto_, Kuro-_cchi_," Kise menatap Kuroko. "Aku mau _itu_, _ssu_—"

"_Itu_?" Kuroko mengeluskan tangannya di leher Kise yang dingin.

"Dingin, _ssu_. Aku mau _itu_ bersama Kuro-_cchi_," Kise menunjukkan cengiran lucunya, membuat Kuroko ingin membungkusnya dalam kotak dan menjadikannya pajangan tetap di kamarnya.

"_Ero_… Kise-_kun_ benar-benar _ero_," Kuroko menatapnya datar, namun tangannya sudah mulai merayap kemana-mana. Ia menyingkap selimut Kise, dan memasukkan tubuh kecilnya ke dalam selimut. Jari-jarinya bergerak lincah membuka satu-persatu kancing jaket Kise, dan menaikkan kaosnya hingga ke leher.

"K-kuro-_cchi_," Kise menatap Kuroko dan membenarkan posisi Kuroko, membuatnya menjadi telungkup di atas badan Kise yang tinggi dan kurus.

Kuroko tersenyum sekilas dan mencium leher Kise. Ia mengigitnya pelan, lalu semakin kasar dan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan disana. Lalu bibirnya bergerak menyusuri pipi Kise, dan berakhir di telinganya.

"Biarkan aku yang melakukannya sendiri. Kise-_kun_ istirahat saja."

Kuroko berbisik dengan suaranya yang sangat Kise sukai—meninggalkan kesan aneh dan seduktif pada telinganya yang terasa geli.

Tangan Kuroko membelai bibir pucat Kise dan mengecupnya, semakin lama semakin kasar dan terkadang ia menggigit bibir pucat itu. Kise menggenggam erat sisi sofa untuk menahan erangannya. Untung saja sofa itu cukup luas untuk tempat mereka _bermain_.

"Um, Kise-_kun_," Kuroko bergumam sementara ia melepaskan ciumannya, mengusap saliva di ujung bibirnya yang basah. Ia berbaring telungkup di atas badan Kise, dan memposisikan kepalanya tepat di dada Kise. Ia melirik tonjolan kemerahan di dada Kise, dan mendekati yang kanan dengan mulutnya, sementara tangannya bermain-main di tonjolan yang kiri.

Lidah Kuroko bergerak lincah di _nipple_ Kise itu. Lalu ia memasukkan _nipple_ kemerahan itu ke dalam mulutnya, sambil menggigit dan membasahinya. Sementara itu, tangannya memilin _mainan_ satunya, lalu tiba-tiba mencubitnya dengan keras, membuat Kise menahan erangannya di tenggorokan.

"K-kuro—ngghh terus…"

Kuroko memberi satu tanda kemerahan lagi di sekitar _nipple_ Kise. Ia mencubit _nipple_ itu dengan gemas dan menatap Kise. Ia bisa merasakan kedua _buah segar_ berwarna cerah itu sedang menegang karena apa yang dilakukannya. "Kise-_kun_, jangan ditahan. Lebih baik Kise-_kun_ mengerang dan mendesah seperti yang biasanya aku lakukan."

Kise menatap Kuroko, matanya membulat lebar. Dia mengangguk lemah karena saat ini ia tidak bisa bergerak bebas. Kalau ia tidak sedang sakit, ia pasti sudah mendorong dan mengubah posisi Kuroko menjadi di bawah dan langsung _melahap_ uke manisnya itu.

Kuroko menjulurkan lidahnya, membasahi dan menggigit area-area di dada Kise, lalu ia menurunkan lidahnya menuju perut dan semakin kebawah. Ia merasakan sesuatu menusuk-nusuk pahanya yang sedang terbaring di atas Kise.

"Kise-_kun_, sudah tegang?"

Tangan Kuroko bergerak ke paha Kise, mengelus sesuatu yang berada di antara pahanya itu. Ia bisa merasakannya menegang dibalik celana olahraga yang dikenakan Kise. Ia mengusap kejantanan Kise itu dan perlahan menurunkan celana olahraga Kise, lalu menurunkan pelindung terakhirnya. Ia bisa melihat kejantanan itu berdiri tegang dan tidak sabar sekarang. Kuroko menurunkan badannya, memposisikan wajah di depan paha Kise.

"K-kuro-_cchi_. _Makan_."

Suara Kise yang biasanya merengek manja, kini menjadi suara perintah yang terdengar berat dan memaksa.

Kuroko yang berniat mendominasi Kise hari ini, mengurungkan niatnya. Pemuda _bluenette_ itu menjilat sisi kejantanan Kise dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya perlahan. Mulutnya memainkan batang tegang itu dan menggesekkannya dengan gigi-giginya yang rapi. Ia memejamkan mata dan mendengar suara erangan Kise yang menurutnya—sangat menggoda. Ia merasakan kejantanan Kise mendominasi mulutnya, bergesekan dengan dinding-dinding dalam mulutnya. Tangannya aktif mengelus pangkal paha Kise, membuat erangan geli Kise semakin menjadi-jadi, dan membuat Kuroko semakin bersemangat. Ia memaju-mundurkan kejantanan di mulutnya, mengemutnya seperti mengemut lolipop vanila. Lidahnya mengelus kejantanan itu, membuatnya semakin menegang.

"K-kuro—aaaggh, aku…"

Kuroko yang sedang menikmati _acara_nya, terkejut saat mulutnya tiba-tiba diserang oleh cairan dari kejantanan Kise yang mendadak membasahi mulutnya. Ia tersenyum sedikit dan mengeluarkan kejantanan Kise dari mulutnya, lalu menjilat cairannya sampai bersih. Ia memuntahkan sedikit cairan Kise dan menumpahkannya dari dada sampai pahanya, terutama bagian _buah segar_ Kise. Jarinya menggosokkan cairan putih Kise itu ke _nipple_nya, membuatnya semakin tegang dan terlihat menggoda. Kuroko menjilati _nipple_ Kise persis seperti saat ia menyesap _vanilla milkshake_ dari Maji Burger kesukaannya.

"Aaaah—Kuro-_cchi_…"

"Mmm?"

Kuroko menjawab dengan bergumam saat ia tengah menggigit _nipple_ kemerahan Kise. Yang memanggilnya hanya tersenyum dan mengelus kepala _uke_nya dengan lembut.

Kuroko kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya dibawah. Ia menurunkan kepala dan kembali menjilat kejantanan Kise dengan seduktif, terkadang ia menambahkan suara desahan yang sengaja untuk menggoda Kise. Tangannya mengelus paha Kise yang putih dan halus.

Kise memejamkan matanya, mencengkeram pinggiran sofa dengan cakar-cakarnya. Sesekali ia membiarkan desahannya keluar seakan menggelitik telinga Kuroko. Ia melenguh pelan saat Kuroko memiringkan tubuhnya, dan memasukkan dua jari panjangnya ke _lubang_ Kise.

"Aaaahn—Kuro-_cchi_! Ungghh—"

"Sssht," Kuroko berbisik saat jarinya menginvasi lubang Kise, menenggelamkannya di dalam sana. Jari itu berjalan-jalan di dalam dan mencari-cari titik lemah Kise. Saat si pirang mengerang hebat, Kuroko langsung mengerti, _disitulah titiknya_. Kuroko merasa sudah membuka lubang itu, dia mengeluarkan jarinya.

"Kise-_kun_," Kuroko menjilati jarinya yang basah dari dalam lubang Kise. Bibirnya menyusuri punggung Kise yang halus, menggigitnya dan memberi tanda disana. "_Knock, knock_. Aku masuk, ya."

Entah kapan Kuroko membuka celananya sendiri—yang jelas Kise merasakan _batang_ Kuroko melesak masuk ke dalam lubangnya yang sempit. Kuroko mendorong _adik_nya semakin masuk ke dalam tubuh Kise, meninggalkan sensasi aneh tersendiri bagi Kuroko saat kejantannya berkedut dijepit lubang yang dimasukinya.

"Kise—ngghh…"

"Kuro-_cchi_…"

Kise menggapai kepala Kuroko dan mencium bibirnya, tepat saat kejantanan Kuroko menyentuh sesuatu yang sensitif dalam tubuhnya.

"Ungghh—"

Kuroko merasakan batangnya tersirami oleh cairan hangat di dalam. Oh, _jus_ Kise. Si pemuda rambut biru tersenyum dan mencium bibir si pirang semakin dalam. Tangannya turun dan menggenggam kejantanan Kise, mengelusnya lembut dan membuat Kise semakin melenguh.

"Kise-_kun_…" mulut Kise masih bermain di badan Kise, menjelajahi kulit putih halus itu dengan lidahnya. Lagi-lagi ia menggigit nipple Kise, membuatnya semakin tegang.

"Aaaaagh, Kuro—"

Kuroko tertawa kecil melihat _seme_nya mengerang saat merasa _nipple_nya digigit. "Punya Kise-_kun_ manis ya. Seperti _cherry_." Suara Kuroko berbisik seduktif dan pelan, membuat Kise semakin mengerang. Lidahnya semakin aktif bermain bersama _nipple_ kemerahan yang tegang itu.

Kise berniat membalas Kuroko. Tangannya merayap ke belakang badan mungil Kuroko, mencari lubang yang biasa dimasuki kejantanannya. Kise menyeringai pelan dan menusukkan jari-jarinya ke dalam lubang Kuroko yang sudah biasa dimasukinya. Ia sudah hafal titik sensitif Kuroko, dimana ia sering membuat si _bluenette_ mengerang dan memohon agar Kise memberinya sentuhan _lebih_.

"Unggggh-aaah—Kise-_kun_ curang."

Kuroko menahan desahannya dan semakin menggigit _nipple_ Kise keras-keras. Tampaknya mereka berdua sedang saling menggoda. Tak lama, kejantanan milik si pemuda mungil itu menyemprotkan _jus_nya di dalam, membuat si pemilik _jus_ terbaring lemas di sisi tubuh pemuda yang lebih tinggi.

"Payah, _ssu_. Baru begitu sudah kecapekan," Kise tertawa dan mengelus kepala Kuroko-nya tercinta. "Lain kali, aku akan membuat Kuro-_cchi_ benar-benar lemas, _ssu yo_."

"Ummh—" Kuroko mengeluh pelan saat dirasa tubuhnya sudah benar-benar lemas. Ia menarik keluar kejantanannya dari dalam tubuh Kise pelan-pelan dan berbaring di atas dada Kise, membiarkan kejantanan Kise menggesek miliknya. Geli rasanya, pikir Kuroko sambil tertawa dalam hati.

"Gara-gara Kuro-_cchi_, semuanya jadi hangat, _ssu_," ujar Kise, menepuk-nepuk kepala birunya.

"Oh ya—" Kuroko tiba-tiba bangun dan duduk di perut Kise. "Aku mau membersihkan kamar Kise-_kun_. Tidur saja dulu, nanti aku akan mengurus Kise-_kun_."

"Um," Kise mengangguk dan menarik selimutnya yang tadi tersingkap kemana-mana. "_Oyasuminasai_, Kuro-_cchi_."

Si biru muda tertawa saat si pirang melayangkan _flying kiss_ 'maut' kepadanya.

.

"Apa-apaan ini. _Yaoi porn_ dimana-mana."

Kuroko menggerutu. Ia menyangka kamar Kise berantakan karena barang-barang seperti buku, kaset, atau apa. Dan ternyata majalah _yaoi porn_ milik Kise-lah bertebaran dimana-mana. Ia melirik salah satu majalah yang terletak di atas tempat tidur Kise. Judul besar di depannya menuliskan '_Evolusi. Uke - Seme'_.

"Oh, tolong, Kise-_kun_."

Ia mengeluh namun merasa tertarik juga. Manik biru pucatnya membuka lembaran-lembaran majalah tersebut, tak lama kemudian ia mendapati bahwa bacaan itu menarik juga.

.

Kise merasa sudah berada di kamarnya. Entah bagaimana cara Kuroko membawanya kesini. Oh—dan apa itu? Kuroko yang _topless_ menduduki perutnya?

"Kuro-_cchi_ belum puas? Um, apa Kuro-_cchi_ masih kuat?" Kise tertawa melihat wajah triplek Kuroko.

"Aku _seme_-nya."

"Eh?"

Kuroko mulai merayapi tubuh Kise dan menjilati dadanya. Ia bahkan membuat beberapa tanda kepemilikan disana.

"Kise-_kun_… hanya milikku, kan?"

"U-um," Kise mengangguk gugup. "K-kuro-_cchi_… kenapa?"

Kuroko menyeringai dengan seringai seram yang belum pernah ia perlihatkan sebelumnya. "_Etto… Himitsu_."

* * *

Selesai juga fyuuuhh.

Oh ya, ini buat yang nggak tau aja, yang udah tau yaudah /bricked.

_Samui: dingin._

_Himitsu_: _rahasia_.

Maaf kalau lemonnya kurang hot kurang asem, boku(?) masih nyoba buat M++ yang super(?). Dan yang paling penting, REVIEW ONEGAAAI! ( – A – )9


End file.
